Tinkerer
:"We could have made some pretty cool stuff with all that alien junk." :- Phineas Mason Phineas Mason, also known as the Tinkerer, is a former salvager turned professional criminal who used Chitauri, Dark Elf and Ultron technology salvaged by Adrian Toomes to create all new powerful weaponry. Due to the actions of Spider-Man, Tinkerer's weapons came under risk of being found, and therefore Toomes considered shutting down their organisation, however the Tinkerer convinced him to do a final heist which resulted in Toomes being arrested. Mason went into hiding following as their criminal organisation dissolved but was later once again recruited by Toomes to help provide the Sinister Six with weaponry and casual upgrades. Biography Bestman Salvage Battle of New York Cleanup In the wake of the Battle of New York, the Toomes Salvage Company gains the contract to clean up the city. Mason was cleaning up Grand Central Station, with Herman Schultz. Mason was inspecting a Chitauri energy core when Adrian Toomes was approached by Anne Marie Hoag and a group of agents, telling them that they are to withdraw from the area as the Department of Damage Control had secured the contract to clean up after Avengers battles. As Toomes explains that he had the contract to clean up New York City, Mason slipped the energy core into his pocket. Hoag was still unrelenting, however, telling Toomes to leave. Toomes started begging her to let him have the contract, as he had a family to support. When one of Hoag's men, Foster, mockingly told him to not overreach in his work, Toomes punched him in the face, causing the guards around Hoag to draw their guns and for Toomes to leave the area. Hoag told Toomes that he could talk to Tony Stark about possibly regaining the contracts if he had wished to. Later at their base, Mason was experimenting with the energy core, managing to activate the core and power a turbine while Toomes watched a television report on the federal government creating Damage Control. When Jackson Brice discovered that the group still had a large amount of Chitauri technology left, Toomes decided to keep it, convincing the group to turn to a life of crime by reverse-engineering and weaponizing the technology for sale. Building Weapons Serving the Vulture Over the next few years, Mason continued perfecting his technology which in turn was sold of the streets, using Chitauri and Ultron based technology to create Anti-Gravity Guns and Matter Phase Shifters. While Mason was still being busy working on some of his new technology, Adrian Toomes arrived delivered more technology to Tinkerer in his Vulture's Exo-Suit, telling him that "business is good" as they both smiled. While working in their headquarters, Mason heard Toomes' phone going off and decided to answer it. Mason was then informed by a desperate Herman Schultz that a weapons deal with Aaron Davis had been interrupted by Spider-Man and they were not desperately on the run. Mason informed Toomes of this and witnessed Toomes putting on his Vulture suit, while Mason stayed behind and answered Toomes' phone again when his wife had tried to call him. Mason was present when Toomes returned having defeated Spider-Man and furiously confronted Jackson Brice about firing off their weapons in public. As the argument with Brice and Toomes still escalated, Toomes told Brice that he was being fired from his crew. Disgusted, Brice threatened Toomes, saying that he will inform the authorities all about their operation. Brice then asked Toomes what would happen if he told Doris Toomes about his business. This was a step too far for Toomes, who promptly walked over to Mason's desk and picked up a gun and shot Brice, instantly killing him and leaving Mason staring at his ashes. Toomes was slightly surprised at his actions and asked Mason whether the weapon he was wielding was a Anti-Gravity Gun, to which Mason replied that the Anti-Gravity Gun was on his other side of his desk. Toomes then gave Schultz the Shocker Gauntlet from Brice's ashes. Attack on the Damage Control Truck Several days later, the crew received a tip that a truck full of confiscated technology was heading to the Damage Control Headquarters by the way of Maryland. Acting as the technical support with Shocker and Randy Vale inside a van nearby, Tinkerer gave advice on Shocker's Gauntlet, explaining how he got it from Crossbones and how to ensure that the power of it did not shatter his arm. Eventually Vulture stealthily intercepted the truck as Tinkerer watched the computers to ensure no alarms were being triggered. Anchoring his Vulture's Exo-Suit to the truck, Vulture then used a Matter Phase Shifter to enter the truck's trailer as he explored the truck to find any of the Chitauri and Ultron based technology they could steal. Mason witnessed the sudden appearance of Spider-Man, leading to Vulture quickly escaping and leaving all of the technology behind. Back at the base, Toomes was fuming over losing the technology. Tinkerer offered to upgrade the Vulture Suit, so they could pull off an airborne heist against Avengers Tower but Toomes turned Mason down, asking if they had enough to sell to Mac Gargan which Mason confirmed. Toomes began muttering that it was all Spider-Man's fault and he would kill him. Overhearing, Herman Schultz showed Toomes a news report on Spider-Man saving Toomes' daughter. Wish Granted Back at their headquarters, Mason learned that the deal at the Staten Island Ferry had gone south, leading to the FBI arresting Mac Gargan and almost catching them all. Tinkerer watched as Shocker packed his things and prepared to leave their crew, becoming concerned that he would be arrested due to Spider-Man's interference with the Vulture's operation. Determined not to give up, Adrian Toomes managed to convince the Shocker to stay with them though and then told the Tinkerer to start building the high altitude vacuum seal for Vulture's Exo-Suit ready to perform their next heist: the Hijacking of the Stark Cargo Plane. Upon hearing this news the Tinkerer was delighted by the prospect that they could steal from Tony Stark as he promised that he would not let them down as he immediately began to get to work. Hijacking of the Stark Cargo Plane Taking position in their van, Tinkerer watched as the Vulture battled and supposedly killed Spider-Man at their original hideout, Mason guided Toomes through the Hijacking of the Stark Cargo Plane, ensuring that Vulture could fly up to the plane without triggering any alarms and could use the Matter Phase Shifter to get inside and begin stealing. As Tinkerer watched on the screens, Toomes began looking through all of the Chitauri Guns, Arc Reactors and even Iron Man Armours which they could steal to make their fortune. However Spider-Man returned and intercepted the heist, causing Vulture to fight him in mid-air. Despite Tinkerer warning Vulture to get away before it was too late, Vulture refused, resulting in him being defeated and then arrested, while Tinkerer then quietly went into hiding. Abilities * Master Engineer: Mason is a highly skilled engineer rivalled by Tony Stark, he was able to create a suit and a beam gun for Adrian Toomes from Chitauri salvage and a gauntlet for Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice recovered from the Attack on the IFID Headquarters to aid them in their crimes. Mason is one of the only people able to reactivate Chitauri technology without outside help, managing to create many advanced weapons. Equipment Tinkerer's Designs * Vulture's Exo-Suit: A specialised flying mechanical suit used by the Vulture, consisting of a metallic body armor, outfitted with a winged steel harness that allows one to fly. * Shocker's Gauntlet: A mechanical gauntlet that can generate and release powerful blasts of electrical shocks. * Ultron Blaster Gun: A large blaster based on one of Ultron's arms, capable of shooting concussive blasts and freezing the motion of targets. * Anti-Gravity Gun: A large weapon that is capable of levitating heavy objects. * Matter Phase Shifter: A device that is able to turn a portion of a surface intangible and transparent like glass with a purple glow, allowing objects to freely pass through solid surfaces. * Chitauri Blowtorch: Powered by a Chitauri Energy Core and capable of slicing through steel and concrete, the item was sold to several parties on the black market. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Bestman Salvage Employees Category:Adrian Toomes' Crew Members